Very Hard World Life
by kirito'd
Summary: Selalu dipandang sebelah mata,tapi mereka tidak tau Siapa aku Sebenarnya.Dengan teman-teman yg sudah seperti saudara kandung,kami akan menggemparkan Dunia!


**Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure,Sci-Fi,Family**

 **Rate : M**

 **Main Cast : Namikaze Naruto**

 **Summary :** "Selalu di pandang sebelah mata,Tetapi mereka tidak tau siapa Aku sebenarnya.Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat bagiku untuk membuka jati diriku yang sebenarnya!!!"

 **[02-06-xxxx]**

Diatas hamparan Padang Pasir yang Luas.Terlihat sebuah Helikopter **Black Hwak** yang sedang mengudara,membawa enam personil Pasukan Khusus bersenjata lengkap dengan rompi militer,Baju loreng berwarna khas padang pasir,senjata laras panjang,dan kelengkapan lainnya.

Mereka terlihat sedang Berbincang di atas Heli dengan santai.

"Hey Kapten...!,kudengar Tim kita akan di pindah tugaskan ke Jepang ?"ucap salah satu personil bernama Sora,ia memandang sang Kapten yang sedang melihat hamparan Padang pasir yang luas.

"Yah...,seperti yang kau dengar Sora Tim kita akan dipindah tugaskan ke jepang yaitu di Pangkalan Militer Okinawa."Balas sang kapten bernama Naruto,tanpa mengalihkan atensi pandangan-nya terhadap pemandanga padang pasir dibawah.

"Apa tugas kita disana Kapten ?",Sahut salah satu personil nya lagi yang bernama Gara.

"Tugas kita disana adalah melatih tentara AD kita,melakukan latgab dengan tentara AD Jepang,dan menjaga stbilitas keamanan di daerah tersebut..."

"Itulah perintah yang kudengar dari atasan,Gara."jelas Naruto

"Hahhh...,Sudah Lama sekali kita berempat tidak menginjakan kaki lagi di tanah Jepang..,"gumam laki-laki bermata abu-abu ke biruan yang bernama Toneri.Sambil melihat langit biru yang cerah.

"Hmm,betul katamu Toneri sudah 8 Tahun kita tidak menginjakan kaki lagi di tanah kelahiran kita.,"sahut Shikamaru,laki-laki berambut warna hitam kriting.

"Aku tak sabar untuk melihat tempat tanah kelahiran kalian ber empat..,"Seru laki-laki berambut warna kuning bermata biru khas orang barat bernama Arthur.ia mirip sekali dengan Naruto,cuma di wajah sang kapten terdapat tanda lahir di kedua pipinya seperti kumis kucing dan warna kulit sang kapten berwarna sawo matang sedangkan ia berwarna putih.

Toneri pun menanggapi ucapan Arthur dengan tawa pelan,"Hahaha...,tenang saja kawan,akan kuajak kau dan Sora berkeliling Jepang sepuasnya...,"ia menjeda dulu ucapannya dan melirik kepada sang kapten"itupun kalau kita mendapat jatah libur panjang dari atasan kita.!"

Merasa ia ditatap oleh Toneri.Naruto pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya sambi berucap,"Hm..,akan ku usahakan kita dapat mendapatkan jatah libur sebelum bertugas nanti"tersenyum tipis kepada anggota nya tersebut.

"Yes !!!" gumam mereka serentak.

"Naruto..!,Bagaimana persaanmu sekarang terhadap keluargamu,kau taukan kalian pasti akan bertemu ?," sahut Shikamaru melirikan bola matanya kepada Naruto.

"Entahlah,Aku tidak terlalu memikirkanya..."

"Apakah kau sudah bisa memaafkan mereka Naruto ?."

"Entah..,"gumam nya pelan,ia belum yakin apakah bisa memaafkan mereka.karena setiap akan memaafkan mereka kenangan-kenangan buruk,perlakuan mereka terhadap dirinya di masa lalu kadang sulit sekali memaafkan mereka.ia selalu berpikir " _Apakah aku bisa memaafkan mereka?,atas setiap perlakuan mereka terhadanya?"_ kadang pertanyan-pertanyaan tersebut selalu terngiang di dalam kepalanya.

Shikamaru hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto.ya ia memang sudah tau tentang semua masa lalu yang selama ini diderita oleh sahabat nya ini.Awal persahabatan mereka ketika waktu sekolah di Sma konoha.ia sudah menganggap naruto sebagai saudara nya sendiri.

Bahkan keluarganya pun sudah menganggap ia sebagai anak nya sendiri." _semoga kau bisa dapat melupakan masa lalumu naruto,"_ ucap dalam hati Shikamaru.

"Sir,15 menit lagi kita akan sampai di Markas,!!"intrupsi sang pilot.

"Ok.,Captain !"

Naruto yang mendengar itupun langsung memberikan perintah kepada anggotanya"Semua Perhatian!.,"memberikan jeda untuk mengalihkan atensinya kepada para anggotanya,"..Sesuai yang kalian ketahui bahwa Tim kita akan dipindah tugaskan ke Jepang yaitu di Pangkalan Militer Okinawa,.."

"Jadi setelah sampai di pangkalan,kemasi barang-barang dan peralatan kalian!,kita akan berangkat pukul 08.00 malam ini.menaiki pesawat **C-130 Hercules**.Apa kalian mengerti!."

"Yes Sir," serentak.

"sebelum ke jepang kita akan terlebih dahulu pergi ke pangkalan Militer **Lewis McChord** di Washington,untuk mengurusi surat pemindahan kita,!"

Tak berselang lama akhir nya mereka tiba di markas.Helikopter yang mereka tumpangi perlahan-lahan mendarat.

" **Greepp"**

Helikopterpun mendarat mulus di atas landasan Helipad.personil yang di dalam bergegas turun dari Heli yang ditumpangi mereka.Naruto pun tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pilot dan co-pilot nya.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya Captian..!"

"Sama-sama Lt.Colonel Naruto,."

Naruto dan anggotanya bergegas masuk kedalam markas untuk bersiap berkemas untu kepergian mereka nanti.

 **XXXX**

Di Landasan pesawat terlihat sebuah Pesawat **C-130 Hercules** yang sedang mengisi muatan.bersiap siap untuk lepas landas mengantarkan personil dan barang-barang ke pangkalan Militer **Lewis McChord** di Washington AS.Naruto dan para anggotanya berbaris rapi dengan seragam militer khas padang pasir,di pintu belakang hanggar pesawat.Mereka sedang menerima arahan dari sang atasan mereka.

" **Hormat Sir"** serentak kepada pria paruh baya yang ada di depan mereka.

Sang kolonel pun membalas Hormat mereka,dengan suarat berat dia ber ucap,

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui,kalian akan di pindah tugas kan ke daerah Okinawa Jepang..,"ia menjeda ucapanya sebentar sambil melihat satu persatu prajuri didepan nya dengan senyum hangat"Hati-hati lah dalam setiap bertugas,dan buat lah bangga Negara ini.!!"

" **Yes sir"**

"aku bangga atas kerja keras kalian selama bertugas di sini,."ia bangga atas pencapaian bocah-bocah ini walau kadang mereka selalu membuat kepalanya pusing.karena perilaku mereka yang seperti koboy berperilaku seenaknya saja,Tapi ketika mereka melakukan misi maka perilaku mereka berubah drastis 180 derajat,mereka akan seperti mesin pembunuh saja.yah mereka adalah Pasukan Khusus AD USA

Sepecial Forces Operation Detachemen -Delta **(1st SFOD-D)** atau sering di sebut **Delta Force** oleh orang awam.motto pasukan ini adalah ' **Speed,Surprise,and Violence of Action'** selalu mengutamakan kecepatan dalam misi kejutan dan kekerasan tindakan terhadap musuh negaranya.Pasukan ini sama dengan **Navy Seals**

 **AL** di bawah naungan **SMU (Sepcial Mission Unit).**

mereka akan diberi misi rahasia dibawah kontrol

 **Joint Special Operation Command(JSOC).** Misi besar yang paling disorot dunia militer terhadap **Delta Force** adalah ketika berhasil melacak keberadaan Sadam Hussain dan menangkapnya.

misi **Delta Force** jarang diketahui oleh publik karena mereka mengutamakan kerahasiaan dalam menjalan kan misi-misi mereka.tidak seperti **Navy Seals** yang informasinya bertebaran di luar sana.dengan suara keras kolonel "Kalian adalah pasukan **Delta Force,** jadi kuharap kalian jangan membuat malu kesatuan kalian,mengerti!!!"

" **Mengerti Sir"** sahut mereka

"Apa Motto Kalian **Delta Force**???"keras

" **Speed,Surprise,and Violence of Action Sir** "

"Good,bila ada yang akan kalian sampaikan denganku,silahkan ?"

Naruto pun maju satu langkah ia mewakili anggotanya"Colonel,Terimakasih atas bimbingan ny disini"dengan tersenyum tipis"dan maaf kan lah tingkah kami selama disini sir!"

Colonel mendengar ucapan Naruto tertawa pelan"hahahah...,tak apa Naruto semenjak kalian bertugas disisni suasan menjadi Ramai..,"menghela nafas sebentar"Mungking setelah kalian pergi suasana disini akan sepi Nak."menatap anak buah nya tersebut.

Sora dan teman-temannya yang mendengar ucapan kolonel tertawa" Hahaha...,Bila Colonel rindu dengan kami berkunjunglah ke jepang Sir" sahu sora.

"Hahaha.yah kelak bila aku mendapat Libur bocah"Balas Colonel

"Kami akan menantikan kunjungan anda Sir"Shikamaru.

Naruto merasa pesawat siap berangkat menyudahi obrolanya dan pamit undur diri"Colonel sekali lagi terimakasih,kami undur diri sir"

Mereka Hormat kepada sang kolonel dan bergegas memasuki pesawat.yang sudah akan berangkat.

" **Bwosshhh"**

Tak lama kemudian Pesawat tersebut Lepas landas meninggalkan pangkalan militer.

 **XXXXX**

 **[pagi]**

Di Washington terdapat sebuah Markas Besar Militer bernama **Lewis McChord .** Suasana disana sangat ramai dengan prajurit yang sedan melakukan aktivitas nya masing-masing.

Beralih ke Landasan Pesawat terlihat sebuah Pesawat angkut **C-130 Hercules** yang mendarat sempurna diatas landasan pacu pesawat dan berhenti di parkiran khusus pesawat kedatangan.

Para teknisis pun serentak bergegas untuk mengeluarkan Barang muatan yang dibawa dalam pesawat.disan juga terlihat 6 orang dengan seragam militer khas padang pasir membawa tas besar di punggug dan tas panjang jinjing di tangan kanan.memakai kacamata hitam membingkai wajah tegas dan tampan,Badan yang profosional sebagai prajurit

yang bisa membuat kaum hawa menjerit.

kita fokuskan pandangan kepada 6 prajurit yang sedang benbincang,"Kita akan berangkat dengan pesawat apa naruto?"Toneri melirikan bola mata kepada kawan disamping

"Kita akan berangkat menaiki Pesawat angkut **C-17 Globemaster lll** ke Jepang"

"A a ap-apa!!!",Sora Tekejut"ke kenapa kita naik pesawat besar itu...???"

bukan sang kapten yang menjawab melainkan shikamaru "Ck..,Merepotkan karena pusat akan mengrimkan **1 set Rudal Patriot lengkap dengan Batrei nya ,** yang akan ditempatkan di daerah jepang guna melindungi sekutu dari ancaman Rudal dari Korea utara"Jelas shikamaru dengan gaya malas nya.

mereka berempat mengangguk jelas atas penjelasan shikamaru.

"Hm,Cerdas seperti biasa shika,"

"Hm.merepotkan "

"Jam berapa kita berangkat Naruto??"

"siang nanti kita akan berangkat Toneri-"

"Hey,naruto kudengar di jepang banyak wanita cantik?,apa benar?"

"hahaha...,dasar kau sora selalu saja tentang wanita"

"diam kau Arthur!,kau tau sendiri kita selama ini cuman melihat hamparan pasir dan muka' jelek seperti kalian !!"jelas sora dengan wajah cemberut"membosankan"

"Apa kau bilang!,seharusnya kau bangga mempunyai teman tampan seperti kami..,hhhh"narsis Arthur sambil menepuk bahu sora

"Ugh..,Sakit Bodoh"gumam sora

"Em,Aku Lapar"gumam Gara"hey teman' kita cari makan ,ak lapar?"dengan wajah menahan lapar.

"Yah ,aku juga lapar"

"sama"

Naruto melirikan matanya kepada anggotanya yanh sedang kelaparan"Kalian pergilah ke kantin,aku akan menemui atasan memintas surat tugas kita"perintah naruto dengan senyum tipis.

"kau tak lapar Naruto ?"

"Yah sebenarnya lapar,tapi mau bagai mana lagi.nanti aku akan menyusul kalian!,pergilah dulu Gara!.

"Ya sudah,kami duluan Naruto"

"Hm,ya"

Naruto pun pergi seorang diri menuju ruang administrasi,ia berjalan sambil sesekali membalas hormat,salam dari prajurit' yang berpapasan dengannya.

tak terasa ia sudah sampai di depan pintu atasan nya

" **Tok tok tok"**

"Masuk"

kriett

ia pun masuk setelah mendapat jawaban dari dalam."Hormat sir"pria paruh baya itu membalas hormat,pria berpangkat B.General bintang satu bertanya kepada nya.dengan suara tegas berat memandanya."Apa maksud kedatangan mu Lt.Colonel Namikaze Naruto?"

" Saya meminta surat tugas Tim kami sir"

"Hm,ya.mana anggota mu yang lainya ?"

"Mereka sedang beristirahat di kantin Sir"

pria paruh baya itu mengaguk atas jwaban naruto,iapun memberikan Map berwarna biru kepada Naruto"Ini berkas" tugas kalian nanti di jepang,disana kalian akan melatih tentara kita dan tim kalian akan melatih pasukan khusus jepang atas permintaan Mentri pertahanan Jepang.dan tugas lainnya menjaga stabilitas keamanan disana"jelas B.General duke

"Yes Sir "

"satu lagi,kalian disana akan dibawah kontrol **JSOC** dalam setiap menjalankan misi,mengerti!"

"Good,dan buatlah bangga negara ini Lt.Colonel Naruto"

"Yes Sir"balas naruto lalu mengundurkan diri dari ruangan teesebut"saya undur diri Sir"

setelah sang B.General Duke mengangguk,iapun pergi untu menyusul teman' di kantin militer.

 **XXXXX**

Beralih ke kantin meja sebelah ujung terlihat sekumpulan prajurit yang sedang berbincang sambil memakan sarapan masing."Hey Shika kita nanti akan tinggal dimana?"ucap Arthur

"ck merepotkan,kau lupa kita akan tinggal di rumah dinas disana"

"mmm,satu orang berarti satu rumah ya?"tanya polos sora.shikamaru menghela nafas pelan"Bukan bodoh,kita satu tim akan tinggal serumah,"

"heeee..."

"Bila ku tebak pasti rumah dinas kita besar ?"

"yah betul Gara"

sahut seseorang dibelakang mereka ternyata Naruto sambil membawa sarapan dan duduk di sebelah shikamaru.

"kita disuruh menempati rumah dinas yang memiliki 6 kamar didalam nya"tambah naruto

"Tumben atasan kita baik"ucap Arthur

"hhhh,akan aku bom rumah atasan kita bila tidak memberikan rumah yang layak untuk kita,Arthur!!"

"kau sudah gila sora"

"Hey!,aku masih waras bodoh!!"

"Sudah hentikan perdebatan konyol kalian berdua"lerai shikamaru

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah konyol sahabat'nya.ia pun menyelesaikan makan nya dan melihat kesetiap anggotanya yang ternyata sudah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka.

"Sudahlah kalian ,kita pergi masuk ke dalam pesawat"ucap naruto ia melirik kearah landasan pasawat terdapat pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi sudah melakukan pegisian muatan.dan bersiap' akan terbang." kulihat mereka sudah bersiap'!"tambah nya

"Hm,benar katamu naruto-"jeda shikamaru

"ayo brangkat"

" **Ok"**

Di landasan pesawar terlihat pesawat Angkut khusus kargo besar yang kini sudah melalukan pengisian muatan.Pesawat **C-17 Globemaster lll** pesawat angkut kargo terbesar yang dimiliki militer USA dapat membawa 2 pesawat F-16 yang sudah dilepas sayapnya,dan juga bisa mengangkut 2 Tank MBT **M1A1 Abrams** lengkap dengan amunisi dan para personilnya.pesawat ini dubuat untuk mengantarkan alutsista ke daerah yang jauh.supaya pengantaran alutsista bisa cepat datang seseai dengan kebutuhan militer UAS.

"dari pertama kali melihat pesawat ini sampai sekarang masih saja aku di buat terkesima"toneri merasa kagum walu sudah berpuluh kali melihat besarnya pesawat kargo milik USA."Ak harap dapat memilikinya suatu hari nanti" gumam pelan

Gara tertawa lepas melihat tampang toneri seperti orang bodoh.

"hahaha...,tampang mu seperti orang bodoh saja toneri!"

"Sialan kau Gara"

"Hahaha...-" Naruto dan teman' lain tertawa pelan melihat tingkahnya seperti orang bodoh

mulut menganga lebar mata memendang binar terhadap pesawat tersebut.

"Ayo semua,kita masuk!"Naruto mengajak mereka semua untuk masuk,karena pesawat sudah akan pergi.

" **Hm"** mereka perlahan memasuki pintu pesawat tak lama kemudian suara mesin pesawat dihidupkan.pesawat bergerak di tarik oleh mobil khusus ke tempat landasan pacu yang sudah disiapkan.perlahan tenaga mesin berbunyi keras pertanda bahwa pesawat akan lepas landas dan memacu tenaga pesawat untuk dapat lepas landas.

" **Bwousshhhhh...** "

Perlahan pesawat melayang jauh meninggalkan Markas Besar Militer **Lewis McChord Washington USA.**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **[00.30 pm]**

Pulau Okinawa adalah pulau di selatan jepang ditempati oleh amerika serikat semenjak perang dunia II.Dulu Jepang dan AS terlibat perang besar pada saat itu AS merebut Pulau Okinawa dari jepang dan disana AS mendirikan Markas militer mereka untuk melakukan serangan' nya kepada jepang.Perang dunia Ke II berakhir saat AS melakukan serangan kedaerah Hiroshima dan Nagasaki dengan menjatuh kan bom atom melalui pesawat bomber.Menjatuhkan ratusan Kg bom atom di atas langit Hiroshima dan Nagasaki.Meluluh lantahkan dataran tersebut,menyebabkan banyak nya korban jiwa,Puluhan juta warga jepang mengalami kecacatan seumur hidup akibat terdampak radiasi bom atom.setelah itu jepang Menyerah kepada sekutu AS dan melakukan perjanjian.salah satunya militer jepang dibawah kendali AS dan AS menempatkan pasukan permanen di Pulau Okinawa supaya tidak terjadi konfrontasi suatu saat lagi.Masalah keamanan jepang akan dijaga oleh tentara AS bila ada ancaman dari negara luar terhadap Jepang.

Sampai sekarang Markas militer AS di Okinawa diisi ole AD USA sebanyak 2.400 prajurit,Navy 19.200 Prajurit,United State Mariniris Corp( **USMC** )18.000 prajurit,dan United State Air Forces( **USAF** )12.000 prajurit.

Disana juga terdapat ratusan lebih alutsista canggih dari berbagi mitra seperti dari AU yaitu jet Tempur siluman **F-35 Lightining,** AL yaitu **USS.George Washintone (CVN-73)** kapal induk tenaga nuklir yang memuat ratusan prajurit marinir,jet tempur,Helikopter,dan lain'

dan dari mitra AD terdapat **Tank M1A1 Abrams** dan lain'nya.

semua pasukan dan seluruh alutsista canggih tersebut bukan semata hanya untuk di simpan di hanggar,akan tetapi digunakan untuk menjaga dan mendukung Sekutu AS dan NATO dalam menjaga keamanan dan stabilitas sekutu mereka terutama di Asia-Pasific.

Sementara diatas Pangkalan udara terlihat Pesawat berukuran besar yang perlahan turun akan mendarat di landasan pacu.Terdengar suara keras memekakan telinga di tengah malam yang sunyi.

" **Bwosssshhh"**

Perlahan tapi pasti pesawat mendarat dengan mulus terus melaju ke tempat pesawat itu di tunggu oleh puluhan personil penjaga malam,mereka berkumpul untuk menunggu muatan yang akan sampai ke Markas dan ingin melihat satu Grup Pasukan khusus yg terkenal di kalangan AD.ya siapa lagi kalo bukan Tim **Delta Force** yg di ketuai oleh Lt.Colonel Namikaze Naruto pasukan khusus yg di kagumi tentara AD dan lainnya.

pesawat pun berhenti di parkiran khusus tak berselang lama pintu hanggar depan pesawat terbuka secara perlahan keatas.sedikit demi sedikit mereka yg diluar dapat melihat muatan dan pasukan khusus yg di nantikan.

Dan terlihatlah Pasukan **Delta Force** yg diketuai pemuda bersurai pirang bergaya militer Hairstyl,memakai kacamata hitam.di ikuti oleh 5 anggotanya dari belakang bergaya sama walau berbeda di warna rambut.mereka berjalan perlahan keluar dari hanggar pesawat menuju

para prajurit yang berbaris rapi dibelakang sosok pria paruh baya berumur sekitar 47 thn.

Naruto pun menghampiri sosok tersebut dan memberikan hormat" Sir saya Lt.Colonel Namikaze Naruto ketua Tim **Delta force** Grup **Alpha** ,diperintakan oleh pusat untuk bertugas di sini,"dengan suarat berat dia menyalami pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Ya ak sudah tau Lt.Co Namikaze Naruto"dengan suara bas ia menyalami prajurit yg akan bertugas disini"Perkenalkan saya Colonel.Albert atasan kalian di AD,ak berharap kalian dapat cepat beradaptasi dengan lingkunan di Jepang Nak" tambahnya sambil tersenyum menatap Naruto dan anggotanya berbaris di belakannya.

"tenang saja sir,karena jepang adalah tempat kelahiran saya dan ketiga anggota saya" naruto sambil melirik ke pada anggotanya"Prajurit Perkenalkan diri kalian !!"printah nya.merkapun merperkenalkan diri masing'.

"perkenalkan saya Major.Nara Shikamaru lahir di jepang,Sir"

"perkenalan saya Major.Sabaku Gara lahir di jepang,Sir"

"Perkenalkan saya Major.Otsotsuki Toneri lahir di jepang,Sir"

"perkenalkan saya Major.Rei Sora lahir di florida,Sir"

"perkenalkan saya Major.Pendragon Arthur lahir di inggris,Sir"

Colonel.Albert menganggukan kepalanya setelah tau nama mereka masing' "Ya,kalian akan diberikan libur 1 hari,sebelum bertugas disini.-"melirik ajudan nya menganggukan kepala"ajudan ku akan mengantar kalian ke rumah dinas yang akan kalian tempati,jadi selamat beristirahat Nak"tambahnya sambil tersenyum tipis lalu ia pergi ke kantor nya.untuk mengurusi berkas' seperti biasa.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya lalu menoleh kepada sang ajudan tadi yang memanggil mereka.

"Sir Mari ikuti saya"Naruto dan anggotanya mengikuti sang ajudan yg akan mengantarkan mereka kerumah dinas yg akan ditempati.

 **XXXXXX**

Sudah 20 menit yang lalu mereka sudah tiba di rumah dinas yang lumayan besar terdapat 6 kamar,Dapur,ruang makan,dan ruang tamu.

kita beralih ke tokoh utama kita yap ,Namikaze Naruto sekaran ia sedang merapikan pakaian yg ia bawa ke dalam lemari,"Hah...,hari yang melelahkan-",Gumam pelan.tak lama kemudian semuanya sudah selesai,dan ia sudah mandi sekarang ia memakai baju kaos army warna coklat pucat dan celana pendek seragam dengan warna kaosnya.ia membaringkan badan di kasur bersiap' untuk tidur.iapun mengingat percakapan dengan sang paman lewat Handphone saat ia di dalam pesawat.

 **Flashback On**

 **[pip..]**

 **[Halo,paman ada apa menelfon?..]**

 **[Hey ,apa km tiduk rindu dengan paman mu ini naruto ]**

 **[Hah...,berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil paman?]**

 **[iya-iya,Ck kau tidak bisa di ajak bercanda naruto!]**

 **[Hm..]**

 **[hah...,dasar kau ini]**

 **[jadi...???]**

 **[Kaka perempuan mu Kyubi akan melaksanan pertunagannya,...]**

 **[terus apa hubungannya denganku paman...?]**

 **[Hubungan nya adalah aku di undang oleh ayahmu ke acar tunangan kk mu,berhubung ak tak tau siapa yg harus ku ujak,jadi mau tidak kau dan teman' mu temani paman mu ini kesana yahh]**

jelas sang paman dengan suara memohon.

ia pun memiji pelipisnya pusing akan ajakan sang paman" _hah...apakah ak harus datang ke acaranya?_ "naruto berkata dalam hati.ia sunggung bingung sekarang.

 **[pokok nya kau harus datang Naruto,Paman tidak mau tau titik...]** seru pamannya

 **[hah...ya ak akan ikut,tapi ak tak tau dengan teman' ku,apakah mau atau tidak ...]**

ya mau bagaimana lagi,bila permintaan paman nya ini tidak di penuhi,maka ia akan menggagu kehidupan ku membayangkan nya saja sudah membuatku merinding" _berr...Seram!"_ dalam hati.

 **[Ok,paman akan menjemputmu ...-]**

 **[tidak usah paman,biar ak berangkat dengan temanku,lagian paman nanti tidak dizinkan masuk ke Markas..]** poton naruto cepat,yah memang benar perkataan ku tadi ,di kawasan militer AS warga jepang tidak diperkenankan masuk kedalam komplek Militer AS kecuali,Atas izin General pusat.

 **[Hm,betul katamu...ya sudah paman tunggu di Mansion Namikaze,pukul 20.00 jangan sampai telat]** piringatnya.

 **[Ya ya paman..]** balas naruto dengan malas

 **[Bila kau tidak datang!,khukhukhu...siap'lah nak!,Pip]** berdesis pelan" _Ck..sialan dasar paman sinting!"_ dalam hati.sebenarnya ia enggan sekali datang kesana,mau bagaimana lagi sudah terlanjur"Hah...Belum lama datang sudah akan bertemu dengan mereka"gumam pasrah sambil menatap pemandangan Laut yang luas.

 **Flashback OFF**

 **[08.00]pagi**

Di sebuah rumah dinas lebih tepatnya di ruang tamu terlihat 6 pemuda sedang duduk santai dengan segelas teh hangat yg meneme mani pagi yg indah.

terlihat Naruto sedang duduk di sofa singgle sedang membaca koran di sebelah Sora yg sedang merebahkan badan nya di atas sofa panjang sedang membaca komik,Arthur dan shikamaru sedang bermain catur di dekat Tv.sementara Gara sedang memeriksa snaiper nya di pintu samping dekat taman.sedangkan Toneri ia sedang mengutak atik laptop nya entah apa yg sedang ia kerjakan.

Naruto teringat ajakan pamannya semalam.

ia menurunkan koran yg diabaca,mengalihkan pandangan kepada teman'nya"Hey,Teman-Teman-"mereka semua langsung memandak Naruto atas panggilannya"-Paman ku mengajak kalian dan aku datang ke acara pertunangan kaka perempuan-ku nanti malam,jdi siapa yg akan ikut denganku ke sana?,tanyanya ke teman'.

semua terdiam sesudah mendengar perkataan naruto.

Hening

"Kalian tau sendiri kan betapa sinting nya paman-ku ini,bila permintaannya tidak di kabulkan"Tambah Naruto dengan gaya malas memandang mereka satu persatu.

Shikamaru dan Toneri yg pertama menjawab"Ak tak akan ikut badan ku masih pegal" dibarengi dengan anggukan setuju Toneri.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan mu Sora?"

"Tidak kapten,ak masih lelah"jawab sora tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari komik yg ia baca.

"kalau kau Gara,Arthur bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi kepada pemuda berambut merah dan pirang.

"Ak tak ikut"balas cepat gara

"yah,daripada kau pergi sendirian lebih baik kalo ada yg menemani kan,Ak ikut!"seru Arthur"sekalian melihat' daerah jepang"tambahnya.ia memang belum tau tentang kebudayaan jepang dan daerah' nya secara langsung,tentang bahasa ia sudah bisa, berterimakasih-lah kepada ke empat teman nya yg mengajarkan bahasa jepang.

Naruto yg mendengar jawaban Arthur tersenyum senang,karena dia mendapat teman ngobrol disana,bila ia datang sendirian akan sungguh membosankan.apalagi bersama paman nya."Terima kasih Arthur"tanggap naruto.

"Jangan terlalu sungkan Naruto,Kalian semua sudah ku anggap saudaraku sendiri'serunya.

semua yg mendengar perkataan Arthur tersenyum hangat satu sama lain.

 **XXXXXX**

 **[20.15]Malam**

 **Namikaze Mansion**

Di sebuah mansion besar terlihat banyak sekali orang berpakaian mewah dan glamor,disini sedang berlangsung acara pertunangan anak perempuan sulung Namikaze Kyubi dengan Putra sulung Keluarga Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Itachi.acara pertunangan berlatar out-door di halaman belakang Mansion Namikaze yg luas,terdapat meja berderet rapi penuh dengan cemilan dan minuman.tak jauh disan terdapat sekumpulan pengusaha yang sedang bercengkrama.ya acara nya memang sedang berlasung.

"meriah sekali acara pertunangan Kyu-can dengan itachi,minato-nii"puji kakashi kepada Minato Namikaze ayah dari Namikaze kyubi disebelahnya,

"Hhhhh...,apapun demi anak ku kakashi"Minato berkata dengan nada lembut."Bagaimana kerjamu di militer kakashi?"tanya balik minato

"Hmm.,Lumayan sibuk karna belum lama ini Menhan kita melakukan kerjasama dengan USA untuk melatih tentara kita"Jelas Kakashi

Minato pun me anggukan kepalanya tampaknya ia mengerti.

"Kenapa harus meminta Negara luar untuk melatih tentara kita Kakashi"tanya Fugaku ayah dari mempelai pria bernama Uchiha itachi dengan muka datar khas Uchiha,"Apa militer kita kurang berpengalaman?" tambahnya

"yah,kita memang bisa dibilang kurang pengalaman Fugaku-san,apalagi semenjak kita dulu kalah perang dengan sekutu,wewenang Militer kita dibatasi oleh USA"jelas kakashi

istri fugaku yaitu Uchiha Mikoto dan Istri Minato yaitu Uzumaki Khusina karena dia sudah menikah maka marga nya telah berubah menjadi Namikaze.mereka hanya menyimak obrolan suami mereka karena mereka kurang tau dengan hal-hal tentang kemiliteran.

beralih sedikit kearah meja yg dipenuhi oleh para remaja yg sedang asik berbincang dengan teman' mereka.

"Cantik sekali nee-san mu Ruko-chan"puji kiba menatap pasangan yang serasi di dekat orang tuanya

mendengus pelan"issss,jangan pandangi nee-chan ku seperti itu baka"sahut Naruko.Naruko Namikaze anak ketiga dari pasangan Namikaze.berambut pirang bergelombang bermata biru safir dan memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di pipinya.Raut wajah kiba berubah cemberut usai mendengar perkataan naruko."ck.galak sekali ruko-chan"seru kiba.

"sudahlah kiba,jangan ribut di acara penting ini" lerai ino.

"Betul yg dikatan ino kiba"tambah sakura

"Hey,yg mulai duluan buakan ak ,tapi naruko" kiba tak teterima hanya dia yang disalahkan.

"Ck diam la baka"seru sakura mentap tajam kepada kiba.ia pun langsung diam seketika.

semua yg melihat itu tertawa pelan atas tingkah konyol kiba.

"Ak merasa ada yang kurang di pesta ini"ucap tenten sambil melirikan mata ke seluruh tempat pesta" tapi apa ya?gumam pelan.

"benar tenten,aku pun merasa ada yang kurang diacara ini" timpal ino

"Aah!,ak ingat sekarang,Naruto dimana dia skarang"seru tenten sambil bertanya kepada Naruko" kan dia kaka kembar mu ruko-chan?"

"Entalah ,sampai sekarang ak tak tau dimana dia berada"balas Naruko acuh tak acuh.

"naruto dia anak pendiam dan tidak mempunyai teman semasa sekolahnya"ucap sakura

"kadang ak mersa kasihan terhadapnya"tanggap ino

"yah aku juga"sahu tenten.

beralih kembali ke sekumpulan orang tua yg menyelengarakan acara,disana terlihat kedatangan wajah baru berambut pirang dan bermata biru.sedang bergabung berbincang dengan mereka.

Namikaze Ryuji adik dari minato Namikaze itulah nama orang yang bergabung tadi.

"Selamat atas pertunangan kyu-chan,minato-ni"ucap datar Ryuji terhadap kakanya.

"Trimakasih Ryu"balas minato hangat minato terhadap sang adik

"Hm"

"kau sendirian datang ke sini Ryu-kun?"tanya Kushina kepada adik iparnya itu.

Ryu yg ditanya menggelengkan kepalanya"Tidak kushina-nee,"melihat jamtangan sebentar untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang"Sebenarnya ak mengajak seseorang,tapi kenapa dia belum datang!"lanjutnya dengan heran.

"Memang siapa orang yg kamu tunggu Ryu-kun??"

"Rahasia-"dengan senyum mencurigakan lalu berubah kesal"Cck kenapa dia belum datang juga,sudah kukatakan jangan telat,Awas saja-"belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya.

Terdengar suara bising Helikopter terbang 200 kaki di udara.

" **duddudduddu"**

"ap-apa Helikopter...!"teriak kiba melihat sebuah Heli yg mengarah Ke mansion.ia terkejut kenapa bisa ada Heli kearah sini.

Semua tamu yang mendengar suara bising mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke Helikopter tersebut tak terkecuali keluarga Namikaze yg penasaran siapa yg di bawa oleh Heli itu.

Beralih ketempat Ryuji ia terkejut dengan wajah melongo mulut terbuka,melihat keponakan nya yg datang dengan cara yg entah lah sulit untuk di ucap kan"Kenapa dia harus datang dengan menaiki Helikopter"ucap Ryuji dengan wajah kesal.

kakashi yg melihat lambang di badan Heli tersebut terkejut"Si-siapa sebenarnya orang yg kau ajak kesini Ryu" bertanya dengan gagap.

"kalian nanti juga akan tau"masih dengan wajah kesal memandang Heli yg di dalam nya terdapat orang yang di tunggunya dari tadi.

"Kenapa memangnya kakashi?" tanya fugaku dengan satu alis terangkat menatap raut terkejut kakashi.Minato,Kushina,dan mikoto hanya bisa terdiam bingung,terkejut,penasaran siapa orang yang di undang Ryuji.

"Helikopter itu adalah Heli milik AD AS"jelas singkat kakashi.mereka yg mendengar ucapan kakashi tambah terkejut.

"Wow keren"ucap anak kecil laki' berumur sekitar 7 thn,dengan mata berbinar menatap heli yang secara perlahan mengurangi ketinggiannya.yap di Namikaze Menma anak bungsu dari pasangan Namikaze.bersurai merah bermata biru safir bulat yg menggemaskan.ia bocah yg jarang berbicara dan tak suka keramaian.

" **duddudduddu"**

Perlahan lahan Helikopter tersebut mendarat sedikit jauh dari tempat acara supaya tidak menerbangkan dekorasi yang ada.

" **Greeph"**

Terlihat sebuah Helikopter militer dengan Lambang AD AS mendarat mulus diatas rumput halaman Namikaze.Perlahan pintu Heli terbuka dan turun lah dua tentara dari dalam Heli tersebut.tak lam setelah mereka berdua turun Helikopter itu kembali mengudara menjauh dari kediaman Namikaze.

Suasana menjadi Hening setelah Helikopter tadi pergi jauh.

para tamu undangan yg ada disana memandang kagum 2 tentara yg gagah berdiri di dekat air mancur halaman.

Bagaimana mereka tidak kagum,dengan wajah tampan Baret Hitam yg menutupi rambut mereka,kacamata khusus tentara berwarna Hitam menutupi mata indah berwarna biru. seragam loreng tentara berwarna khas padang pasir yg pas ditubuh tegap mereka berdua.celana army loreng dengan warna seragam dengan atasannya .tak lupa belt-Gun yg menempel di Paha kanan lengkap dengan pistol berjenis **FN-57** buatan belgia dengan peluru berkaliber 5,7 mmX 28 mm.dan sepatu army warna coklat menutupi kaki mereka berdua.

Mereka adalah Namikaze Naruto dan temannya Atrhur Pendragon.Orang yg di undang atau bisa di bilang di paksa datang ke acara ini.Naruto menatap kesekitar dengan pandangan datar,sementara Arthur Memandang kesekitar acara dengan senyum tipis.Tak pelak para wanita disana menjerit pelan melihat dua pria berwajah sangat tampan.Mereka berduapun akhir nya melangkah menuju tempat acara diselenggarakan.

" **Tap tap tap"**

Semua para undangan menjadi heboh melihat kedua tentara tersebut ,melangkah masuk ke tempat acara.

Beralih ketempat Ryuji disana ia memandang kedua tentara dengan senyum yg lebar terpampang di wajahnya"dasar bocah itu tambah keren saja hhh"ucap Ryuji di akhiri tawa pelan.

Sementara pasangan Namikaze yg melihat siapa gerangan yg datang memasang pandangan shock terkejut setelah tau siapa yg di undang Ryuji malam ini.berbeda dengan sang bungsu Namikaze Menma memandang kedua tentara itu dengan raut wajah berbinar kagum.

Kyubi yg dari tadi diam saja terkejut atas kedatangan orang yg sudah lama tidak berada di keluarga Namikaze"Di-dia..."gagap dengan tangan gemetar memandang sosok yang perlahan menghapiri kearah mereka.

"Memang dia siapa Kyu!"itachi bertanya terhadap sang tunangan sambil memegang tangan Kyu yg gemetar.

Kyubi tak membalas pertanyan kekasihnya itu,dia masih dalam keadaan shock.

"ak merasa kenal denganya"ucap lady uchiha yaitu Mikoto

Naruto dan Arthur terus berjalan menuju sang paman Namikaze Ryuji yg sedang tersenyum leber,yg menurut dia sangat menyebalkan.ia dan Arthur berjalan santai tanpa memperdulikan orang' sekitar yg menatap mereka dengan raut wajah bingung,terkejut,kagum,dan shock.

"Wow...keren"

"Kyaa...,tampannya"

'Si-siapa Me-mereka..?"

kakashi menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat Lambang emblem di bagian tangan sebelah atas tentara tersebut,Ia terkejut setelah tau dari ke-satuan mana mereka." _Ada gerangan apa pasukan khusus AD USA datang ke acara sipil warga jepang??"_ kakashi mengumpat dalam hatinya." **Delta Force** !!"ucap kakashi.

"kau memang sunggu jeli yah ,kakashi hhhh"sahut Ryuji cengengesan mendengar ucapan Kakashi.

"Apa itu **Delta Force** kakashi ?.."tanya khusinadengan raut wajah bingung,karena ia memang tak tau tentang masalah kemiliteran,Khusina adalah anak seorang bangsawan dan dia juga Docktor ahli Tulang di Konoha Hospital.Rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha.

" **Delta Force** pasukan Khusus No.1 AD USA,Pasukan yg terkenal akan kecepatan,ketangkasan,dan kepintarannya.Tak sembarang tentara bisa masuk ke unit ini,Mereka akan di seleksi dengan ketat dari fisik,intelejensi,psikis,dan Kepintaran.bisa dikatan mereka tentara yg terbaik dari yg terbaik,Telah menyelesaikan Ratusan lebih misi rahasia di seluruh Dunia-"jeda kakashi mengambil pelan nafas"-Dan Misi yg paling terkenal di dunia adalah berhasil melacak keberadaan Saddam Husain di Irak dan menangkapnya,"Terang kakashi dengan suara berat menatap tajam ke dua tentara yg tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai ke hadapan mereka.

Mereka yg berkumpul di sana dibuat kagum sekaligus Ngeri menatap 2 tentara tersebut usai mendengarkan penjelasan kakashi.

Tak berselang lama tampak kedua tentara itu telah berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan gagahnya.

"Tadaima Ryu-jisan"

Ryuji yg mendengar itu langsung memeluk keponakan tersayang dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya,"Okaeri Namikaze Naruto " balas nya setelah melepas dekapannya.

Teman-teman Naruko terkejut melihat yg datang ternyata Kakak Naruko.

"Ti-tidak...Mu-mungkin.."Gagap kiba melihat ke arah Naruto"It-itu...Na-Naruto..!"Tak percaya dengan apa yg dia lihat.

"Kyia...!,Naruko kenapa kau tidak bilang dengan kami kalau Naruto itu seorang Tentara,"pekik ino dengan berbinar kagum di matanya dan disetujui oleh Sakura dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

Naruko tak membalas kata-kata ino ia masih terdiam shock ternyata betul dia yg datang.Sasuke yg melihat kekasihnya diam saja menghapiri dan menggegam tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa Naruko?"

"Hm",balas Naruko tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sementara dengan yg lain mereka terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata tentang kedatangan sosok yg di perbincangkan itu.

Naruto mengalihkan atensinya kearah Ayah dan Ibu nya yg terdiam memandanginya.ia pun melepaskan Kacamata nya dan terlihat lah mata safir biru dingin,di ikuti pula oleh Arthur melepas kacamata juga sama seperti naruto tapi warnanya safir cerah memandang hangat kearah orang yg memandanginya.

Naruto pun membungkukan badan nya ke hadapan sang ayah"Tadaima Otou-Sama,Okaa-Sama,Kyu nee-san."Ucap datar ia.

"Ok-okaeri Naruto" balas minato gagap memandang naruto masih dengan raut terkejut,Sementara Kushina dan Kyubi tak bisa berkata-kata mulut mereka terasa kelu tak bisa membalas salam Naruto.

Naruto memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Nee-san nya atas pertunangan ia dan Itachi"Selamat atas pertunangan mu Kyu Nee-san"dengan datar memandang sang kaka.

"Sa-sama Sa-sama..-"jeda Kyubi menekan ke gugupan nya memandang bola safir yg memandang dirinya dingin"Na-naruto d-dan Te-terima Ka-kasih te-telah da-tang kesini"Jawab Kyu dengan suara pelan.

Naruto meganggukan kepala tanda sama-sama ia mengalihkan atensinya ke sang paman yg memandang dirinya dengan wajah kesal.

"Ck,Jadi kenapa kau datang terlambat Naruto?"

dengan jengkel"dan Apa apaan datang dengan Halikopter segala!"menggerutu pelan.

"kau tau kan paman dari Okinawa kesini itu memakan waktu lama bila memakai mobil.."melirik malas kearah pamanya"Jadi untuk mempersingkat waktu ya dengan Memakai Heli Ryu ji-san"jelasnya.

"alah alasan,kau pasti ingin membuat paman iri ya yakan?"

"Tidak!"

"ayo ngaku sajalah ??"

"Tidak"

"Ya-"

"sudahlan Paman,berhenti memperdebatkan hal yg sepele"Potong Cepat Naruto"kau tak lihat kita jadi pusat perhataian disini"memang sekarang ia dan sang paman jadi di tatap oleh semua tamu tak terkecuali dengan orang didekat mereka.

Ryu pun melihat kesekeliling dan memang berul ia dan sang keponakan sedang di perhatikan semua orang"Hehehe...,Silahkan lanjutkan pestanya,Abaikan saja kami berdua Ok"pinta Ryu cenggesan.semua yg mendengar itu kembali ke suasana awal,musik yg kembali menghibur para tamu.

"Siapa kawan mu yg kau ajak itu Naruto?"

"Ah ya-"dia hampir lupa tidak memperkenalkan teman nya ini"hei Arthur perkenalkan dirimu"ucap pelan Naruto.

"Hai,perkenalkan saya Major.Arthur pendragon teman sekaligus anggota Naruto"ucap nya.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang naruto?"sahut kakashi,ia tau kalu pangkat naruto lebih tinggi darinya maka ia tak lupa memberikan Hormat.

Naruto menatap kakashi"Ya seperti yg kau lihat Kakashi-nii-"jeda sambil tersenyum kearah nya"dan jangan bersikap formal kepadaku nii-san"kekenya pelan.

"hahaah...,tak kusangka dirimu sudah menjadi Lt.Colonel"tawa renyah kakashi"Kau sekarang sudah melebihiku ternyata"tambahnya.

"Memang nii-san sekarang berpangkat apa?"

"aku masih Major, Naruto seperti temanmu"

"Hhhh..biasa saja nii-san,jangan terlalu melebihkan"

"tapi itu fakta Naruto"

"ya ya terserah nii-san saja"

Naruto kakashi dan Ryu tertawa pelan dengan omongan yg mereka sedang bicarakan.

Sementara Minato dan kushina hanya bisa memandang naruto sedih dan kagum atas pencapaian anak mereka yg dulu mereka abaikan.dulu Ryu datang Ke mansion dan mengajak Naruto yg berumur 14 thn untuk ikut denganya ke AS,ia dengan suaminya menyetujui tanpa pikir panjang karena saat itu fikiran hanya fokus kepada Naruko yg fisik nya lemas butuh perhatian khusus.Naruto pun terkena dampak ke egoisan mereka ia jadi tidak ter urus dan kurang perhatian.sekarang ia dan suaminya sangat menyesal mengabaikan nya dulu.

Tak terasa waktu bergulir dengan cepat para tamu undangan sudah meninggalkan Mansion Namikaze.Hanya menyisakan tuan rumah dengan Naruto,Arthur,Ryujin dan para pelayan yg sedang mebereskan sisa acara tadi.

Beralih ke ruang tamu terlihat mereka sedang berbincang.

"Apa kabar mu Naruto?"

"Baik,Tou-san"

"kau telah banyak berubah Nak ?"

"Hm,waktulah yg banyak merubahku Tou-san"

Minato yg mendengar balasan singkat dan dingin hanya bisa memanatap anak keduanya dengan sedih.

"kaa-can,.."sahut bocah kecil bernama Menma yg sedang duduk di sebelah ibu nya bertanya sambil melihat Naruto dan temannya dengan kagum"...Onii-can itu siapa?"

"dia kakak mu Menma-can"jawab khusina lembut

memandang menma.

"Tapi kenapa Menma tak pernah melihat onii-can di Rumah kita?"

"It-itu..."khusina bingung mau menjawap apa kepada putra bungsunya ini.

"Hey bocah..."Naruto memanggil menma untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan tadi kepada ibunya."...apa benar kau yg bernama Menma?"

"iya,itu namaku"

"ternyata kau sudah besar ya!"

"Hm,apa benar nii-can kakak menma?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis memandang menma"Yah betul..."ia pun melambaikan tangan menyuruh dia mendekat"...kemarilah apakau tak rindu dengan Nii-can mu ini?"pinta nya.

Menma pun beranjak dengan cepat dari tempat duduk nya dan lansung memeluk sang kakak dan duduk dipangkuannya.Mereka semua yg melihat menma dan kakak laki-lakinya yg untuk pertama kalinnya memandang mereka berdua dengan haru.

"Jadi, selama ini Onii-can kemana?"

"Nii-can,selama ini ikut dengan Ryu ji-san"

" Kenapa Onii-can ikut dengan Ryu ji-can,kenapa tidak tinggal disini?"

"hahaha...,belum saat nya kau tau menma" Naruto tertawa pelan menjawab pertanyan adik nya itu.ia cemberut mendengar jawaban kakak nya

"Onii-can.."

"Hm"

"dari dulu menma ingin punya kakak laki-laki,.."

"Memang menma tak tau kalau menma punya kakak laki-laki?" tanya bingung.Menma menggelengkan kepalanya.keluarga Namikaze kecuali Ryujin gugup dan gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

ia pun menghela nafas pelan"memang kenapa menma ingin punya kakak laki-laki?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hm,biar bisa menma ajak bermain"dengan polos

"Bukankah sudah ada dua Nee-san mu..."

"Mereka tak asik,selalu sibuk"dengan wajah kesal"...lagian mereka perempuan tak cocok bermain dengan mereka Nii-can!"

Kyubi dan Naruko memerah malu mendengar sang adik berkata seperti itu.Sementara Pasangan Namikaze,Ryujin dan Arthur tertawa mendengar kata-kata menma.

"Hhahah,ada-ada saja kau ini.."dengan gemas ia mengacak-acak rambut menma atas tingkah lucunya itu.

"Ini sudah larut malam,lebih baik kau tidurlah disini..."jeda Ryuji melihat waktu di jam nya"...baru besok kalian pergi?"

"Bagaimana pendapat mu Arthur?"

"ak terserah dirimu saja,tapi apa tak apa-apa.."Bingung Arthur"kau taukan besok kita sudah mulai bertugas?"

"Ak tau,tapi ak tak enak meminta jemputan di tengah malam seperti ini"

"Hah...,Kau benar juga Naruto"

"Memangnya Nii-can akan pergi lagi?,Kenapa tidak tinggal disini dengan Menma?,"Sahut ia dengan wajah cemas melihat sang kakak akan pergi lagi.

"Nii-can tak bisa tinggal disini..."dengan snyum hangat memandang menma yg sedang melihatnya cemas."...Nii-can mempunyai tugas yg harus dijalankan."

"Hm,menma akan minta ke Tou-can saja untuk menyuruh anak buah nya menggantikan tugas Nii-can,jadi Nii-can bisa tinggal disini dengan menma""dengan polos ia berucap.Sementara dengan minato ia tersenyum sedih melihat menma membujuk naruto untuk tinggal disini.Lagian dia pun tak akan bisa menggantikan tugas naruto.dia sekarang adalah seorang tentara AS yg mempunyai tanggung jawab besar melindungi negara dan warganya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya"Hahah..tetap tak bisa Ototou,Tugas Nii-can itu besar dan beresiko tinggi"

"Ta-tapi..-"

"Sudahlah sayang..." khusina memotong ucapan anaknya dengan lembut"Nii-can mu nanti pasti akan menemuimu sesekali ke sini" berucap dengan raut sedih.

"apa benar yg dikatan Okaa-can,Nii-can?"

"Ya,bila Nii-can libur,Nii-can akan menyempatkan berkunjung ke sini"

"Naruto betul kata paman mu.."Pinta khusina dengan lembut.."...Menginaplah malam ini di sini?"dibarengi dengan anggukan setuju minato.

Naruto melirik Arthur di sebelah nya"Bagaimana..?"

"ya mau bagai mana lagi.."Pasrahnya"..Ak akan meminta Toneri menjemput kita besok pagi"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya menggerti"Ya sudah,jadi ak dan Arthur akan menginap disini Kaa-sama"dengan wajah pasrah.

Keluarga namikaze terlihat senang terutama menma yg sedari tadi menempel di pangkuan naruto.

 **TBC...**


End file.
